<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm whole my love by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978768">I'm whole my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Between 5.2 and 5.3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm whole my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara couldn't stop thinking that the Crystal Exarch transforming into crystal while he is in her arms and that breaks her.<br/>She has dreamed of that again this night while she was curled next to G'raha.</p><p>She just wanted to be sure it's was just a nightmare and begun to touch him and kiss him.<br/>"Please don't take him from me," said Kara while kissing some parts of the body of G'raha.</p><p>G'raha Tia wake up and found that Kara was crying while kissing him "What's going on my love? And he kisses her forehead</p><p>Kara says" I'm scared that I will lose you, I'm scared to be alone again. I don't want to be alone. I don't want that you leave me"</p><p>G'raha hug her and say "I'm here, I'm whole I have nothing I promise I will be with you for a long time"</p><p>"But your body," say Kara</p><p>"I will find a way Kara I promise you, I will not leave you alone" and he kisses her.</p><p>When she has tried to sleep again she say "I will be clingy but I need to touch you for proof that you are here"</p><p>"Go for it, my darling" say G'raha who kisses her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>